A device may access a variety of different websites through a web browser. Some of these websites may control access to services and data by requiring users to set up an account and to complete a login process, which typically involves supplying an appropriate username and password. These websites may include social media sites, e-mail or other messaging services sites, photo sharing sites, online shopping sites, banking sites, sites that provide access to corporate or other data servers, and so on.
Some applications, including web browser applications for example, will allow login data such as usernames and passwords to be saved on users' computing devices. This may enhance user convenience as users need not memorize or manually enter login data for different accounts. Users may choose to configure their applications to retrieve stored login data and populate corresponding input fields automatically when the user is prompted for this data (e.g. in a web browser).